Underneath the Mistletoe
by Cooking Pan
Summary: Trunks and Pan fic. Please R&R.
1. Underneath the Mistletoe

Underneath the Mistletoe.  
  
Hey people this is my second fic. "YAY!!" Well since it is so near Christmas I think it is appropriate to write an Christmas fic so here it is. Please enjoy.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply. Me don't own Dragonball/Z/GT please don't sue. Thanx.  
  
Underneath the Mistletoe.  
  
A/N: Written in Pan's point of view.  
  
Wow I can't believe Christmas is coming so soon. The last Christmas just feels like it was yesterday. Boy doesn't time go by fast huh? Well I'm finally spending sometime with my family and friends this Christmas and I can't wait to see them. I've just missed them so much. How long has it been that I've not seen my friends huh? 3-4years? Maybe 5 well I can't really remember I just know that I'll be very happy to see them.  
  
The last time I saw my friends and the whole family was when Uncle Goten was getting married. The day when Uncle Goten announced that he was engaged to Marron I thought it was some sort of a joke. You know Marron and Uncle Goten always love pulling pranks just to keep life amusing and I was always the gullible one and believed them, so this time I took nothing of it and just told them to get lost and stop bothering me. Well it turned out to be true and Marron showed me the ring that Uncle Goten got for her. Pretty nice I may add.  
  
Well I better phone my mum and tell her to get dinner ready cause I'll be back home in a few hours time.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Well I'm back "Home Sweet Home!" I was about to open the door when the door opened itself. There stood my dad and my mum. Man they're still the same they don't age at all.   
  
Dad, still the most handsome father in the whole world and mum well she looks not bad for her age.  
  
"Oh Pan welcome back" Dad says while giving me a bear hug.  
"Errr...Hi dad how you doin?" I asked back in between gulps of air.  
"I'm doin fine Pan-chan it's good to see you back home." Dad replies.  
"Well I'm glad to be back home dad but if you don't let go I'm going die at home."  
"Sorry Pan-chan." Dad says sheepishly.  
  
"Oh Pan you've grown so much." Mum now begins to talk.  
"I've only not seen you in a year I can't have changed that much."  
"You have no idea how much a change I see in you Pan."  
"Mum I would know if I've changed or not right?"  
"Wrong Pan you don't know cause you don't study about yourself long enough to notice the difference."  
"Eh?"  
"Never mind that. Well what are you waiting for come on in.", my mum says while dragging me through the door.  
  
"So mum you and Grandma got the Christmas dinner and pudding ready?" I asked.  
"Yes Pan but we're going to Bulma's house this year to celebrate Christmas.", my mum replied.  
"Oh no don't tell me it's a fancy dress party?" I asked looking terrified.  
"How did you guess?" mum asked.  
"Well if Bulma-san is organising it then it always is a fancy dress party. Remember the year she made us all wear some stupid outfits?"  
"Hmmm yes I think I remember." Mum replied.  
"It's not hard to forget. I was forced to dress as an elf with my pointy ears and very spoofed up make-up. Do you realise that I was the laughing stock for the whole evening. I ain't going through that again. No way."  
"Oww Pan that was because you didn't believe us when we told you Bulma's parties are always fancy dress. You know she wouldn't let you in the house if you didn't dress up. Well be prepare this time. Go out and get your costume.", my mum replied laughing obviously remembering my elf costume.  
"Well I think I'll do just that so I can pick my costume so this time I won't be the laughing stock but maybe someone else would be."  
"Well take care then Pan."  
"Yeah ok mum see you later." With that I took my bags to my room and flew out the window.  
  
*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
I'm just in the mall looking around when I came to this shop window where I saw this beautiful dress. Now for me to complement a dress as beautiful is really saying something. You know me the all round tomboy never ever laid my eyes on a dress before. Well this one was beautiful. It was long white dress with slits on each sides and gold and silver glitter sprinkled all over the dress. It was truly a beautiful dress. Well I bet the price of it was even more beautiful. These beautiful dresses never do come cheap. Shall I try it on? Should I or should I not? Hmm this is hard. Ack why not what's the harm.  
  
With my mind made up I went into the shop to try the dress on. Well it fit perfectly I wonder if the price would fit perfectly with my budget?  
  
I looked at the price tag. To my amazement it did fit perfectly with my budget. Well without any hesitation I bought the dress. Now all I need is just a few more bits and bobs for my costume to be complete.  
  
Heh heh I wonder who's going to be the unlucky one who has to wear that silly elf costume this time? Well for sure it's not me.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Wow today is the day when the party is on. I can't to see everybody again and also I have a little surprise for them.  
  
Only 3hours to go till the party starts I better get ready then cause I have a lot of stuff to prepare.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Well me and my parents arrive at the Brief's household and I can already hear the party already starting inside. Dad rang the doorbell only it was greeted by a screaming woman's voice.   
  
"VEGETA DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT COSTUME OFF OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!"  
  
Well I kind of figured that it was Bulma-san's voice. Only she and Bra can yell at Vegeta like that and can still be alive. Amazing isn't it one the universe most powerful and ruthless warrior could be controlled by a woman who has no fighting power at all and also being wrapped around his only daughter's finger. The only question is how do they do it? Just how do they do it?  
  
The door was finally open. There stood Bulma in a Santa outfit. She welcomed us in and we made our way to the dance floor.  
  
Bulma came up to me, "Hey is that you Pan?" I smirked and told her, "Of course it's me do really not recognise me?"  
"Not at all Pan you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."  
"Like my costume?"  
"It's beautiful but what are you supposed to be? An angel or something?"  
"I'm an ice-queen. The Queen of ice." I replied proudly  
"Oh right."  
  
I walked into the dance hall and I saw my Uncle Goten and the others. I walked towards them.  
"Hi there what's up?"  
"Excuse me miss do we know you?" a purple haired man asked known as Trunks.  
"Of course you do." I replied fluttering my eyelashes and making my voice really high sounding really air-headed.   
"I'm Pan you idiot." I continued back to my normal voice.  
"Pa…an? That you?"  
"Yes"  
"Wow Pan you look…"  
"Amazing, stunning" I filled in.  
"Yes" Trunks replied back.  
  
Just then Bulma-san went up the stage while dragging Vegeta with her and made an announcement.  
When I looked at the direction of the stage I nearly died with laughter. You know that really embarrassing elf costume? Well guess who's wearing it? Yes that's right Vegeta. The proud Prince of the Saiyans is wearing that stupid elf costume. No wonder he wanted to take it off.  
  
Bulma-san started to speak. "Well people this is a party so start dancing. It's going to be a Celiah (A/N: Scottish dance you know reels, jigs stuff like that). Now everybody get a partner and we danced and change partners till the music stop and when it stops the couple that is underneath the mistletoe must kiss at for 10minutes.  
  
"Where's the mistletoe Bulma?" Yamucha shouted.  
"It's at the centre right now but it can move anywhere in the dance hall. Well people get your partners."  
  
Mum and dad were a pair; Bulma and Grandma Chichi were a pair because Vegeta had already stormed out the dance floor; Uncle Goten for the fun of it picked Trunks; Bra picked Marron and I picked Uubu. Why I never know.  
  
The music started to play and we danced to the beat till it was the right to change partners. My next dance partner was my dad, then Grandma Chichi. The music stop and everyone looked above their heads to see it they were underneath the mistletoe.  
  
Uncle Goten and Marron was underneath it so they kissed for 10minutes. The music started again and we danced till it was time to change partners. This time my new partner was my Uncle Goten then Bra. The Music stopped again and this time Bulma and Trunks were underneath the mistletoe. Bulma gave Trunks on the cheeks for 10minutes and the music started all over again.  
  
My next new partner was Trunks and we danced till the music stopped. We both looked above our heads to see green leaves and white berries over our heads. I can't believe it me and Trunks are underneath the mistletoe. I wasn't really up to kissing Trunks for 10minutes but everyone on the dance hall yelled "KISS KISS KISS KISS." Well what choice did I have. I lowered my head with embarrassment an index finger slowly lifted my chin up and then warm lips where softly placed on top of mine.   
  
Oh my god I'm kissing Trunks he feels so good. Wow he's a really good kisser. Hmm I'm enjoying this kiss. It feels so right. What does this mean? Am I falling for Trunks?  
  
The kiss that me and Trunks shared seemed to be longer than 10minutes so I decided to brake the kiss. Everyone just stared at us. "What?" I asked. Bra came up to me and said "You do realise that you and my brother kissed for more than 10minutes."   
Me acting dumb just shook my head, "Really? I thought you guys would have told us when to stop."  
"Err Pan we did countless times but I guess you never heard us." Bra replied.  
  
Bulma went up the stage again and announced a new dance. "Well people with the partners you have now you are to stick with them for this dance and when the music stops the couple underneath the mistletoe will have to share a kiss for 20minutes."  
  
Bra suddenly nudged me at the sides, "That'll suit you won't it Pan?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Bra said and giving me a wink.  
I went back to my partner who was Trunks and we danced till the music stop and I don't know but by luck me and Trunks were underneath the mistletoe again. We then kissed for 20minutes.  
  
This time the kiss we shared was different. It was more intense than the first one. I began to feel Trunks's tongue exploring my mouth. It felt weird but I somehow let him and I was enjoying it as well.  
  
This time we stopped at the 20minute mark and started to dance, once again the music stopped and that darn mistletoe was above our heads again. I was beginning to think someone was pulling a prank on me again but I obliged and kissed Trunks for 20minutes.  
  
At the end of the night I felt absolutely tired and hot so I decided what out to the balcony to get some fresh air.  
  
I was enjoying my fresh air when someone behind me spoke. "What are you doing here?" That voice belonged to no other Trunks.  
"Oh I just felt too hot in there so I wanted to air." I replied back.  
"Yeah I know what you mean especially those kisses." Trunks said with a smirk, which made me blush. I replied quietly by nodding and saying yes.  
  
There was a silence shared between us when Trunks started to speak again. "Pan I've got something to tell you."  
"What is it Trunks?"  
"Pan I think I love you."  
I was startled by what Trunks said and I didn't even know it but Trunks now was only inches away from my face. All I could reply was just a look of shock.  
  
"Pan look above you head." Trunks began to whisper. When I looked up he was holding a mistletoe above my head. "Pan you're underneath the mistletoe that mean I should kiss you." Trunks said. With that said he began to lower his lips to mine. He stopped a few millimetres away from my lips then whispered out, "I love you Pan.", then his covered my lips.  
  
When Trunks broke the kiss all I whispered to him was an "I love you too Trunks."  
  
Well that's the story Underneath the Mistletoe. I know it sucked but I wrote this in two hours which normally would have taken me a few days or weeks. Well any way I might write a sequel I might not. Depends how I feel. Anyway please review even I you think this fic sucked.  



	2. Underneath the Mistletoe Again

Underneath the Mistletoe Again.  
  
Hey people I'm doing well my third fic. "Yay again!" Well I like to thank the people who reviewed the last fic "Underneath the Mistletoe." I wasn't really wanting to do the sequel cos I've got a lot of coursework to do but the hell with it. I'll just fail the course I really don't care. Well this is a sequel to Underneath the Mistletoe but this it is between Trunks and Pan's point of view. It will be clearly indicated who's point of view that you are reading so don't worry you won't get confused. The story starts of a bit from the last story. This story will fill in some gaps from the last one. Enough with my blabbing let's get on with the story.  
  
Usual Disclaimers apply.  
  
Trunks Point of view.  
  
Well that night of the party when almost everyone was here I noticed this beautiful girl walking towards our group. I couldn't recognise who it was so I asked her in a flirty voice of mine when she stopped by our group. At first to my amazement she also replied in a flirty voice too but then that voice changed to a voice that I knew so well. So that gorgeous look girl that was standing in front of me was no other than Pan-chan. I've not seen her in 5years and she has changed so much I can't believe she looks so beautiful. Wow that dress on her doesn't it show her body perfectly? I think I'm gonna have sweet dreams tonight. The thought of Pan's body was making me get excited. 'Trunks calm yourself!' I scolded myself. But I couldn't help it she looked so beautiful.  
  
When my mum walked up the stage she was dragging my dad with her I saw Pan start to giggle. Of course I knew why. Well my dad was wearing that stupid elf costume that Pan wore one time. Well at least my dad looks more funny in it than Pan did. When Pan wore that elf outfit she looked cute. Dad just looked ridiculous. Better not let dad know I was laughing at him or I won't live very long.  
  
Well from what I make out of Pan's costume she was a Queen of some sort. She was dressed all in white with silver strands through her black hair and some gold and silver bits on her white dress.  
  
When mum announced the dancing to begin I was gonna pick Pan for my first partner but that stupid friend of mine Son Goten picked me instead and Marron picked my sister. I was a bit jealous when I saw Pan picking Uubu for her dancing partner but I quickly dismissed it cause I realised that he wouldn't have to dance with her long because we had to change partners. I just have to thank my mum for this one.  
  
We all changed dancing partners' countless times. I couldn't believe it when the music stopped and mum was my partner, to make the matter worst we were underneath the mistletoe. Well as my mum made the rules she kissed my cheeks for 10minutes. At the end of the kiss mum said something about Pan's costume saying that how it matched with mine. Well I was going as a Sun king so what was Pan dressed up as? Then my mum whispered that she was dressed up as the Ice queen.  
  
Ah I see we do kindda match.  
  
Well this time my new partner was the one I wanted to dance with in the beginning, Pan. We danced a while till the music stopped and we looked above our heads to see the mistletoe directly above our heads. My mind was celebrating that I was able to kiss Pan and dance with her the same time. 'What have I done god to deserve such good treatment?' I asked myself. Well forget that just now, time to place an nice sweet kiss to this beautiful embarrassed girl.   
  
When my lips first touched hers I felt her lips were cold but the longer the kiss took her lips warmed up to reveal a sweet taste to them. I knew that our 10minutes were up but I didn't want to let go so I decided to play dumb and if anyone asked I'll just say I didn't realise the time. I'm evil aren't I?  
  
When we broke the kiss I could still taste her sweetness still lingering on my lips and in my mouth. Mum then announced a new dance that we stayed with the partner we already had and just dance till the music stops. Who ever stood underneath the mistletoe when the music stop had to kiss their partner for 20minutes.   
  
"Thank you mum", that was all I could say silently. Well the first stop of the song me and Pan were underneath the mistletoe. Needless to say I was ecstatic. The second time it stopped again me and Pan were underneath the mistletoe again. We kissed with more passion this time.  
  
Well is this coincidence or is god telling us something. I remember my mum saying that the couple that shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe the longest are the most likely to be together in the future. So if this is true then me and Pan will be husband and wife in the future.  
  
Well to prove the theory right or wrong all I have to see all the married couples that are in the room. As I can remember correctly Gohan and Videl shared a lot of kisses underneath the mistletoe one year and the next they were married and had a cute little baby called Pan. Goten went in the similar fashion. He and Marron shared the most kiss underneath the mistletoe once and here they are happy married.  
Well the theory seems to be true so then Pan and me are going to be man and wife in the future. I don't know should I be happy or not. I mean Pan is not the same Pan that I last saw 5years ago but in some aspects she was still the same. Pan just seemed to change from good to better.  
  
When all the dancing was finished I realised that Pan had disappeared outside so I followed her outside. Well she looked even more beautiful outside in the darkness. I didn't want to sneak up to her and gave her a kiss so I just asked her a question to startle her from her dreams.  
  
I didn't really pay attention to her answers all I noticed was that dress and what was that a blush on her cheeks. Then silence fell upon us. I really want to tell her how I felt towards her now it was killing not to say out my feelings. So by breaking the silence I walked up to her and told that I wanted to tell her something.  
  
When I told her that I loved her she looked shocked, startle so I took this as a good sign and lowered my head to kiss those sweet lips again.  
  
When I broke the kiss for some air Pan whispered to face that she loved me too. To say the least I was jumping for joy well in my head was.  
  
After that we went back in to the dance hall to share the last dance together. Mum again started to make one of her announcements.  
  
"People people can I have your attention please. Well as you know this is the last dance for tonight so pick your partners and as tradition the couple that are underneath the mistletoe must kiss and of course after that kiss we all know what happens next."  
  
"What is that then Bulma?" shouted Yamucha. He sounded very drunk now.  
"Oh Yamucha. That couple of course will be the next to be married."   
  
A slow music was now playing so I gave my hand to Pan to escort to the dance floor. We moved slowly around the dance floor and ignoring everything around us. I felt my world was at peace and beautiful. I was silently wishing that when the music stopped that the mistletoe would be directly above Pan and my head. 'Please god just this once again let Pan and me be underneath the mistletoe when the music stops."  
  
The music finally stops and to my surprise the mistletoe wasn't above our heads. I was so depressed after that. I wonder what Pan felt too? The mistletoe was above Bra and Uubu's heads. So I take it that Bra and Uubu are the next to marry. Oh well I'm happy for them.  
  
Well night was over and Pan went home. Before she went home I dragged her to a corner.  
  
"Pan I want to tell you that even though the mistletoe wasn't above our heads I still love you the same. Can you meet me tomorrow? I guess I'm asking you out on a date. Will you?"  
  
"Of course Trunks. I would love that very much. What time should we meet?" Pan asked.  
"How about 7.30 in the evening?"  
"That would be perfect. I'll see you then." Pan replied.  
"Yeah I'll pick you up from your house. Ok."   
  
Yippee I am going on a date with Pan. Yahoo!!!! Ok Trunks calm down people will stare.  
  
Pan's Point of View.  
  
Well I was disappointed that the mistletoe wasn't above our heads but I'm happy for Bra and Uubu. They deserve each other. But my disappointment was made short lived when Trunks dragged me to a corner and asked me out on a date. To say the least I was thrilled.  
  
*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Well me Trunks have been going out for about half a year and we weren't getting on with together like we did in the beginning I was starting to lose faith in him because he had cancelled so many dates of ours and I hardly saw him now.  
  
Well tonight I ordered him to meet me at my house and if he didn't come then him and me were over, finished because I was getting fed up of him missing our dates.  
  
Well needless to say he never came by so I phoned his personal phone number at his house and left the message of my announcement to break up.  
  
I never saw after that.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Trunks Point of View.  
  
Well Pan and me have been going out for half a year and I realised that she hasn't really been happy recently. I'll I can say is I'm sorry Pan but I need to work to pay for a special Christmas present for you this year.  
  
But I couldn't believe myself for forgetting to meet Pan that night she demanded to speak with me and when I got home a message was left in my answering machine.  
  
It was Pan. She didn't should to happy and after listening to it I didn't feel happy too. She decided to break the relationship we shared. I was heart broken.  
  
Well Pan I'm sorry but I will make it up to you this Christmas so just please wait for me and I hope you will forgive me when I give you your present this year. Of course I will have to make it even more special this year just for you.  
  
*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
(A/N: Sorry if the time jumps too fast.)  
Pan's Point of View.  
  
Well I can't believe it's that time of year again. Christmas. I can't believe it's been half a year that Trunks and me broke up. I still love him but the guy just really made me mad when he missed or as he puts it "forgot" our dates. Well this year mum decided to go to Bulma-san's place to spend Christmas there because she enjoyed it very much last year so needless to say I got dragged to go.   
  
More fancy dress party and I also have to face Trunks. Oh dear life is so not fair.  
  
Well I don't know what costume to wear this year. Better got to the mall later.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Well I'm about to leave for the mall when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there stood a man holding a big parcel.  
  
"Um excuse me is this the Son residence?" the man asked.  
"Yes."  
"Um well I have a parcel for a Miss Son Pan can you please sign this?"  
"Yeah sure. Thanks"  
The man handed the big parcel to me and I signed the form he gave me. I ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a shinny box. I opened to box and there it contained a long gold-coloured dress and some other gold accessories to go with the dress.  
  
Hmm I wonder who brought this dress for me and it fit's perfectly. Well I guess I'll wear this to the party.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Well it's the night of the party. I arrived at Bulma-san's place early. There weren't a lot of people there when I arrived but it soon filled up quickly. I could see every one here but someone was missing. Hmm I wonder were Trunks is?  
  
Then I saw him. He was dressed in a white suit. His head a silver crown. He looked like King frosty. Well I think that's what he is supposed to be.  
  
He walked up to me staring into me with his cold eyes then I could see it soften when he saw me in full.  
  
"I bet your asking yourself what I'm meant to be? Well I'll tell you I'm the Ice King and your are the Sun Queen. I'm sorry Pan for missing all our dates and when you broke up with me I felt my whole world was in deep freeze. I wanted someone to melt all that ice that was in my world and who else would that other than you my Pan-chan?" Trunks said.  
  
I was so startled that his speech was so in-depth and that he still loved me.  
  
"Pan forgive me please."  
  
"Trunks I..."  
  
"People people can I have your attention please? Well it's time for dancing. Same as last year who ever is underneath the mistletoe must kiss their partner for 10minutes." Bulma said.  
  
Trunks then raised his hands and I placed mine on his and he escorted me to the dance floor.  
  
"Trunks I'm sorry for acting selfish."  
  
"No Pan I should be the one to say sorry for being so cooped up with my work and not spending more time with you. I see the dress fits you perfectly. I just knew it would."  
  
"Trunks why did you dress in white then? Shouldn't you dress in gold so we can be a match?"  
  
"Pan I already told you that I'm the Ice King and you're the Sun Queen destined to melt the ice that is in my world."  
  
"Trunks where did you get that idea?"  
  
"I got that idea last year when you dressed up as the Ice Queen and I was the Sun King. The first kiss that we shared that night I felt your lips were ice cold but when the kiss was longer I felt your lips warm up and giving off a sweet taste. I felt that I was destined to melt your world last year."  
  
"Trunks I love you."  
  
"Hey you two the music stopped and you're underneath the mistletoe. Kiss you guys.", someone shouted.   
  
Trunks and I looked each other in the eyes and I saw his cold eyes begin to warm up and our lips began to drift toward each other. Then our lips met. Trunks lips felt cold at first but it soon was warm and his sweetness was coming out.  
  
We broke the kiss and Trunks whispered, "Pan thank you for melting the ice that was in my world preventing me to show my feelings for you." Then we shared another kiss underneath the mistletoe again.  
  
*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*  
  
Well people that's the sequel for Underneath the Mistletoe. Hope you liked it. This time the story took me 4hours to type so if there is any silly errors please forgive me. Anyho please review and Thanx again for the people who reviewed the last fic and asking for this sequel. I hope I didn't disappoint you.  



End file.
